Journey into Mystery Vol 1 84
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Mrs. Jones (patient) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Dr. Blake's car * Communist jet fighters * an "American ship of mercy" * Communist tanks | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 150 | StoryTitle2 = The Recipe | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A tomboyish girl tries out cooking to appease her mother, but accidentally cooks a witch's brew, totally inappropriate for a fairy like her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Josie Supporting Characters: * Josie's mother * Whisker (Josie's cat) Other Characters:' * Miss White Races and Species: * Humans * Faeries * Cats Locations: * Fairyville | StoryTitle3 = "The Witching Hour" | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Terry Szenics | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A man on the run from the police in America travels to Europe on a train. He meets a woman on the way, and, while resting at a small village, he decides to trick the superstitious villagers out of their money by pretending the woman is a witch. The plan succeeds, but the woman turns out to actually be a witch and floats the man into space, returning the wealth to the villagers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Witch Other Characters:' * Policemen *Villagers Locations: * * | StoryTitle4 = "Somewhere Hides a Thing" | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A dying man stumbles into the camp of two men in the Arctic. He tells them that he has sighted an alien near his cabin and implores them to seek out the creature's advanced knowledge. The man dies, and the two are skeptical about his story but are familiar enough with the man to know that he does not lie. They decide to investigate the cabin. When they arrive at the iceberg the dying man indicated, they climb to the top but can detect nothing. They chalk his story up to an hallucination and head back to camp. After they leave, an alien emerges from the water where it had been hiding. Overhearing the men's conversation, the alien comments about how primitive they are to not even consider that life exists on other worlds. He gets into the iceberg the men had climbed upon and blasts off in his disguised spaceship, only to return when the humans have matured. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jacques the Trapper ' Supporting Character' * Alien * Two Men Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races Locations * Vehicles * Iceberg Spaceship | Notes = *First appearance of long time Thor supporting character and love interest Jane Foster. A caption calls her Jane Nelson. *Doctor Graham appears again in . *First appearance of of the fictional South American country San Diablo. It also appears in the 2011 Six Guns mini-series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}